The secereat wedding
by Jokerboy719
Summary: Well heres my first story anyway sora and kairi want to get married but riku isn't supposed to know find out what happens
1. Chapter 1The beginning of story

The secereat wedding

Hi I am new so read and please don't say anything too harsh if you don't like it

This Is set after Kingdom Hearts 2

Chapter1 The beginning

Sora is back on his home aera and kari thinks that somethings wrong. Three days later she notices that the king and donald and goofy is appearing on destiny Islands. lets begin

(sora walks up to kairi) kari I need to tell you something to tell you says sora

what is it says kairi

well this will you marry me says sora

(hows this beautiful ring with a keyblade pic on it)

well ….. um… says kairi

yes, yes, yes says sora

Ok sora I will marry you says kairi

But I only want you to promise me one thing says sora

Ok what is it sora my love says kairi

You can NOT tell riku that we are being marryied because if you tell him or he finds out then you may sign my death wish so please don't says sora

Fine but only because I love you just one thing also says kairi

What is that says sora

You can't tell anyone either expect donald and goofy and the king Says kairi

I already told donald and goofy you said sora good says kairi very good

Hope you liked it so far it gets better

Chapter 2:the untold seceret

(Behind the trees is donald, goofy, and the king mickey)

See I told ya said goofy

I can't believe it said the king

So do I! I don't believe that they lied to me said donald

Why didn't he tell me said king mickey

Does riku know says goofy

No says donald

Guess not but I tell riku eveything says the king

Good you tell king said donald

Great said goofy

Lets get this party started says the king

Sora said don't tell riku that says donald

He hates you says the king

(meanwhile in the disneys castle)

riku wheres my mickey says queen Minney

On destiny Islands says riku

Ok thank you says queen minney

(30 minutes later)

Heres your king says donald

Tell Me how it is Chapter 3:The payback

Riku, Riku don't leave the castle I have a seceret to tell you Riku sora is going to marry you're girlfriend KAIRI come back with me to destiny Islands And stop the wedding before it happens said king mickey

And quick gwarsh said goofy

Not on my watch said riku

Good says king mickey that will teach him a lesson not to tell me anything anymore

(meanwhile on destiny Islands)

Here comes the bride all dressed in white says kairi

No here comes riku says riku

Riku how are you doing everything great so far says sora

No you backstabbing heartbreaking devel its payback time says riku

I don't want to finish you up and kill you but if I have to save me and kari then I will kill you said sora

Greatttt lets finish this (he throws his cape off and takes his keyblade)

Good (sora keyblades pop up and begins the epic battle)

Sora sorry about this (king mickey joins the fight on riku's side)

(Kairi knows how to fight with the keyblade and also joins with her keyblade)

(riku dissappears with mickey) Dam who told him about our wedding says sora

king mickey says donald yea it was he heard it all behind a bush

Now about our wedding says sora

Well lets invite people says donald

Well who says kari

Chapter 4:The wedding

(1 month has passed sience the beating from riku)

the whole month I had nightmares about this day and that riku is going to come with heartless said sora

Well I missed the king said donald me too said goofy

Well I'll try to do my best to stop everything bad from happening said goofy

(meanwhile in the darkness realm) C'mon said king mickey its time to finish what you started said mickey

(2 hours later) Is there anyone that does not want the groom and the bride to get married

I do says riku with heartless popping on the walls

Get kairi out of here said sora I don't want her getting hurt

(sora, donald, and goofy ran tword riku and the heartless)

Even during a special occasion there heartless why is there always heartless

Now I control them now its time to die

(All the heartless escape and Its now a 3 on one)

Riku stabbed mickey in the ears with the keyblade

(donald and goofey head tword riku)

time to die says donald, and goofy

(Mickey gets up takes a stick and stabes riku in the stomach riku dies)

King are you ok thank you you saved us all says sora

I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride They live happley ever afterThe End

Well I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it please don't write too much of a harsh thing thank you Jokerboy719


	2. Riku's revenge

The secret wedding part 2 Riku's revenge ©2006 Rated T for Teen

This story includes a death and blood etc so here it is

The Last Time We left… "This is the summary of part one the beginning"

Sora wanted to marry kairi no one was supposed to know the king told riku in disgust and riku took out heartless and riku stabbed King Mickey in the ears and Mickey got mad got up stabbed riku in the stomach with his own keyblade riku fell and disappeared well that's part one here the squeal for part one. First a summary of what going down "Summary of part 2 this chapter" "Sora and kairi had 2 children twins (one boy and one girl) and King Mickey and Queen Minnie had a baby mouse anyway riku gathered a army of heartless and half of the organization plus the nobodies to get the revenge on sora and the king for the last chapter" Well here is the squeal Riku's revenge

(The story begins on destiny Islands 3 years after the last chapter)

(Sora confronts his wife and they begin to talk about what to do with their children)

Sora- Kiari I need to make sure that you are ok with the children while I go to Disney Castle?

Kairi- Why should I be ok I know what I'll do while you're gone since their 3 I'll call someone special

Sora- Ok but I'll be back in a week so don't be upset

Kairi- Ok so have fun tell the queen I said hi also says hi to Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey

Sora- Ok but if someone attacks you then do this take 1 of the 4 keyblades in our room.

Kairi- why is there nevermind take one so you can be safe

Sora- I have 16 I LEFT some for you so bye I will miss you

(3 hours later)

Kairi- I want the best nanny you got to take care of my babies while I do stuff

Phone- OK I'll be over in a couple of minutes alright

(3 minutes later)

Kairi- So you're nanny mc phee ok I guess the boys name is John and the girls name is lils

Nanny- ok lils? And John wonderful names well you have fun I will be back with them in a couple of days I am bringing them over to my house

(The phone rings)

Phone- Do you have my babies with you're control because if you do you will get the mummy you wanted

Nanny-all 300,000 of it is that what you have so you better have it in you're possession Riku?

Riku- Shut up you stupid pawn so bring the babies and you get paid

(MEANWHILE IN THE CASTLE)

Mickey- I am glad you came so lets begin goofy and Donald are down the hall so haw have you been Sora how was the honeymoon was it good did you have children sorry I asking so many questions its just its been 3 years oh how's kairi

Sora- Its ok the moon was ok I had 2 children kairi and me got busy and everything was quiet around here since our last encounter so hows things with you and Minnie?

Mickey- Well (20 minutes later)

Sora- Oh cool alright I should see Donald and goofy so I will see you soon ok I am down the hall if anything goes bad down the hall so bye

(Meanwhile in the realm of darkness)

Riku- Heres the mummy so leave me with sora's wonderful babies think Mickey you killed me ha they will pay for what they had done to me stabbing my ear and they think they got away from their nightmare go nanny (throws the nanny against the wall then takes out the keyblade and kills her blood all over the floor) this is just the beginning

(Back to the castle)  
Sora- Hi Donald and goofy hows everything been?

Donald- Sora SORA yea I missed you hows things been?

Goofy- Sora hows it been we missed you

Sora- I can't breathe goofy and Donald I miss you how have things been you too

D&G- Boring and lonely heartless haven't been around in 3 years after the wedding they went back to the realm of darkness!

Sora- How did they disappear? I remember Riku going with them oh no He is alive that is bad

Minnie- Sora Sora the king told me you were here oh well we need you're help the castle is under attack help us!

Well the story continues Part 3 is coming soon


End file.
